Peach Punk
by EnderSweetie
Summary: After her mother remarries, Amai's family moves to a new neighborhood, she takes the move as an opportunity to reinvent herself, into the bad girl she's always wanted to be. Upon meeting Meiyo and Inagaki she finds that great minds really do think alike. Making friends and rivals along the way can these she really become badass or will a life of delinquency be too hot to handle?
1. The Young And Delinquent

†**Peach Punk†**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!(ゝω´･)b

**Rated**: M, for violence and some offensive language.

Chapter One.

* * *

†**The Young And Delinquent†**

It was about 2:30 and a few clouds lingered in the afternoon sky over Chiba. Down the street from a few shopping centers in an upscale neighborhood, a moving truck labeled "Kokubunji's Tender Movers" parked crookedly in-front of a large, traditional style three-story house. Surrounding the property was a wide group of healthy, budding Sakura trees. The leaves could be heard rustling in the cool wind from a good distance down the street. A koi pond was hidden behind the house in the garden. Out front, two men dressed in dark blue jump suits and plain ball-caps were trying to move a handcrafted wooden table from the back of the moving truck.

Newlywed Amai Tora watched the two men closely from her chair on the open balcony of her office. She glanced over at Sai, a Shiba Inu puppy. He hopped up and curled up next to her on the chair. She smiled down at the fuzzy ball of pup before returning her hawk-like gaze on the men holding her table below. She did not trust anyone with the priceless table that her dear, sweet, and elegant mother in law had given to her as a bridal present. She made damn sure that the men below knew that if anything should happened to this priceless table of hers, she would take it right on their asses!

Rightfully so, Tora had a scary reputation revolving around her that had started in her youth. It was unfortunately still circulating around the community and has made her feared by many as they referred to her as "The Lady Tiger" because her mood could turn from sweet and placated, to vicious and scary in zero point two seconds.

She had to get her family away from the Higurashi influence and the shadow that still lived within the walls of the family mansion. She held her lower arms feeling a chill as it crept up her spine. Deep inside she felt that the Higurashi would stop at nothing to keep everything that man was alive but, she could not let them sow those same seeds into her beloved child. They might have molded him into the perfect demon that they wanted, however, they would not have the only part of him left untainted in the world. His love, his faith, and the smallest bit of innocence in his soul. She wished it was his arms wrapped around her, longed to hear his voice in her ear.

"Tell me, have I done the right thing? Akatsuki."

* * *

Sweat dripped down the noses of the workers, nervousness and fear had settled into their bellies. It caused their palms to moisten and their grip on the table to nearly slip. Both men panicked, readjusting their hold on the borders with a shaky sigh, their eyes dotted around as they worked up a way to get the table through the door. Every little thing that came in view was a threat and the men treated them as such. They strategically moved the table through the door frame, turned it sideways to that they could move past the staircase and placed it in the living room.

From the kitchen, Newlywed Amai Uruha could be seen going up the steps with another pair of workers. A smile was on his face as he joyously carried the pink box and behind him, the men lugged large vases labeled in Tora's handwritten threats. "I'm fragile, like your life." or "Break this vase and I break your face." The movers exchanged worried glances at each other as they followed their blonde haired client upstairs to the second landing of the house. The men sighed thankfully as they reached the landing.

"Well gentleman, that wasn't so bad. A little heavy lifting never killed anyone right," joked Uruha over his shoulder with an overly pleasant smile. The two movers exchanged annoyed glances, Uruha simply ignored their grunts and sat the box he was holding down on a mini-table on the landing next to the wall.

"Where should we place these Sir," asked the first guy as he held up the vase. Uruha glanced over his shoulder, violet eyes scanning over the label sticker on the vase for a moment as if he didn't recognize the objects, then they brightened.

"Oh my wife's vases! Yes, my darling wife's priceless vases! Oh gentleman please just put them in that room way at the end of the hall," he answered smartly. Both men cursed and grumbled as they continued down the hall with the boxes.

Uruha was about to go check Tora when he felt a strange pull, a warm sensation that drew him toward the pink box sitting on the wall table. His eyes dropped down to the box, his hand softly stroked the tape that bound it shut. He closed his eyes and smiled a moment, then he gathered the box in his arms and walked away.

You see, Amai Uruha was born into a wealthy family as the second son, yet sterile and for that his relatives told him his whole life that he would never have a normal family. Hatred filled the bitter void when it came to love, however, it was in high school that he met the lovely lioness, Makoto Tora. She was cold, stubborn, and proud with a cat-like personality. When the two met she had attracted him almost instantly. For Uruha it was like a light had cut through the haze of black shrouding his heart.

The two became close friends, but if only he had acted fast, maybe then she wouldn't have fallen in love with his best friend, Higurashi Akatsuki. Akatsuki knew that she was his best friend's first love but it didn't stop him from making her his wife after high school. Tora believed the two could have a beautiful life together, as Akatsuki promised her. He failed to tell her of the horrible past she would become apart of. She soon after became first lady of The White Dragon Clan, the wife of a very vicious underground Yakuza organization. The White Dragon leader was himself, Akatsuki. She didn't suffer as much as she would have, been it another woman they would have committed suicide for experiencing the things she had to go through.

Four years after Tora's initiation into the clan, the first daughter was born after three decades of a consistent male bred family line. Their leader had died and the family had lost their supreme boss. It was a very tough time for them, Akatsuki was dead and his daughter was too young to take over, so naturally the second born was able to succeed the first but, it wasn't something that the elders of the family and other leaders of the clan could agree on. Hideki was of secondary bloodline, which meant he wasn't pure bred like the first line of Higurashi males. They clan all had to compromise, and thus the elder of the clan stated that Hideki secondary to the Higurashi family would take charge of the White Dragon's districts and assets until Akatsuki's heir became of age.

Tora, the widow was to marry Hideki and produce more children to further the Higurashi line but, after overhearing their plan it was then that Tora had remembered her promise to her husband, she also asked for forgiveness and spiritual guidance. One night she finally gave in to Uruha's marriage proposal which stunned him. Never had he imagined having children or falling in love, but when Tora gave him the chance to make her and Kagome his, he took it. He believed he could finally be happy with a real family that would be all his. They were soon engaged and she told him of the promise between she and Akatsuki and the family's intentions. In tears she begged him to spirit her and her daughter away, to a place where they could start anew together.

* * *

Uruha stopped walking down the opposite hall when he heard something, someone was singing softly, the voice was coming from behind a black door to his left. He quietly inched open the door, to find its source.

_"I could be heartache / I could be tender_

_I could be a liar / I could be a saint_

_I could be the darkness looking at your window / or the pale light keeping you awake._

_I'm forested / I live alone / I'm islands in the sea."_

(**A/N:~Talos- Tethered Bones**)

There sitting on the windowsill with an open box next to her, was a raven haired beauty. She had her back up against the left casing of the window, with one leg bent up on the sill and the other hanging off with her toes a good four inches from the wooden floor below. In her lap resting over her thighs were her hands, inch and a half black nails. She stared out at the distant horizon with a dull expression, light gray eyes reflected the dying glare of the sun outside. A Sakura tree was next to her window rustling softly with its branches reaching out toward the horizon. The tree was so close that if she wanted she could reach out and climb it.

Her straight black hair was pulled back into high pony-tail that hung over her left shoulder and laid over one of her breasts. She was dressed in a sleeveless high-heck crop top and black skinny straight leg harem pants with clips and straps that met below her back pockets and crosses connecting to latches at the lower calves. She ignored the tingling sensation rising on her skin from a stray breeze outside, the air smelled sweet as it passed over her.

Her eyes roamed over the other houses and simple people of the neighborhood walking on the street. This house wasn't as big as her old house, for it had been a mansion that went on for moons. Not to mention it was filled with maids and butlers who were ready to wait on you hand and foot. Here though, it seemed pretty damn mediocre compared to that lavish lifestyle she had grown up with but, she wouldn't complain because her folks had their reasons. The best part about it all was the amount of punks loitering up and down the main streets when she and her family first arrived. A mischievous smirk formed on her lips at the thought of watching those guys go at it in an alley fight. She traced one of her black nails across her bottom lip, imagining knives, violence, and hot blood painting the ground. Like a good old-fashioned movie brawl, where all the gangsters pull out their weapons and go at it. It excited her, more than it should have.

The teen disconnected from her fantasy when her wandering eyes caught sight of one of the movers below.

"Eh?"

She blinked as she watched him waved up at her. She sunk down a little with a frown. For all she knew the guy probably thought he could flirt with her a little to get back at her mother, but she proved him wrong when she turned her nose up at him. He shocked at first, then narrowed his eyes at her as she went back to the large box next to her. She sat up from the windowsill and pulled out a fat orange and white cat-like alarm clock from the box, turning it in her hands her eyes roamed over it as she pondered where she should put the creepy thing.

Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, she stopped rotating the cat-clock and slowly turned her eyes to her left. She paused when she saw Uruha standing in the doorway, his relaxed body language told her had been there watching her for sometime, a smug smile appeared on his lips. He moved from the door and strolled across the room, stopping in front of a black vanity. He sat the box on the vanity and turned her eyes toward the teen who looked over her shoulder at the light outside.

"I wonder who this pretty pink box belongs to," he teased folding his arms over his blue dress shirt with a wide grin, eyes motioning to the box with interest.

"They belong to me obviously. I don't recall kaasan wearing cheeky panties, do you," she retorted with a mocking smirk. She shoved the box next to her away and stood up, brushing her pony-tail back over her shoulder with her right hand. She gently walked toward Uruha and grabbed the pink box from the dresser, tucking it against her breasts and arms she headed over to her bed with her pony tail swaying behind her as she went. As Uruha watched her in awe at how much this kid reminded him so much of Akatsuki. She was his reflection believe it or not. The same almond-shaped eyes and pointed eyebrows and obtuse mannerisms. He chuckled privately to himself as he walked over to her and rested a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Ah, but papa would like to know what's going on in K-chan's mind. How do you like this place? Come on, let him in your head a little okay?" K-chan felt an uncomfortable sensation crawl up her spine at his touch, she flinched and dropped the box down on her bed with a frown.

"Understand this, I am no longer a little girl and it's time you started to take notice of that. Aren't you tired of doing that? A mind is like an ocean and those memories one cherishes are just dying echos of what once was. They're a waste of life and time, things that cannot be replenished. That person you keep picturing me as, we're not the same. I'm nothing like him or our family! Stop with the K-chan. It's Kagome!"

Kagome closed her mouth as she stared out of the window at the tree ahead. She pulled her eyebrows together and dropped her face down, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes as she felt the sour sensation of guilt whipping around in her stomach.

"Forgive me, I just don't understand why things happened the way they did. The older I get, I find myself asking my fading memories that have seeped into my dreams, should I ask my family for the answer? These eyes, this hair, my face. When I look into the mirror all I see is him smiling back at me, reminding me that I'm forever bound because of this." She hung her head inwardly berating herself as she slid her hand over her right hip, she could feel it just under her clothes. Uruha seem to understand as he moved closer behind with a gentle smile.

"Trust me, he loved you. That tattoo is a symbol of your family's protection and strength, the everlasting unity between you and Akatsuki. Its value means more than you could ever know Kagome. Tsk tsk, you are too serious for your age K-chan. What you need is a laugh, here papa will show you how!"

Kagome lifted her head and glanced over her shoulder at him with her eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't want to laugh," she flatly declined with her hands in the shape of an X across her body. Uruha ignored his daughter and tickled her relentlessly. She laughed uncontrollably as she slammed her left foot on the ground and jerked her right arm forward, she thrust her elbow behind her, sending it right into Uruha's abdomen. She jumped to the side as his arms slid away from her shoulders and he doubled over in pain holding his stomach.

Uruha looked up at her and cried softly, he stood up pulling her into a hug to which surprised her. She had an abnormal fear/hatred of being touched by people. Be that as it may, she received the hug genuinely and pat her father on the back, until he released her. She watched skeptically as he crouched before her so that his face was level with hers. Kagome admired how Uruha's bleach blonde hair was neatly combed back behind his right-ear. The clean-shaven, regal but business-like face he had. He was taller than most men, but was also warmer than any other man she'd ever met. She didn't know it yet, but he was all that she could have asked for in father.

"Why are you so cold, huh K-chan?"

"Love is a weak emotion that tends to override statistical thoughts and tactical strategies, thus I have no use to for it," she answered flatly, moving away from him.

"Oh K-chan. Nobody thinks that of you. Displays of love and affection doesn't make a person weak, look at kaasan and I! OH! Speaking of that, you're starting high school tomorrow! Oh papa is so excited! Ah, kaasan asked me to tell you to um, do something with your hair. N-not that papa thinks there is anything wrong with it! It looks pretty the way it is, you're perfect just the way you are!" Uruha chanted with his fingers inching out toward her.

Kagome, suddenly smacked him in the face with a pillow, gaining the upper hand before he could hug her again. "Baka! Of course I am! I am Amai Higurashi Kagome, Japan's strongest woman! Now, please give me a proper amount currency so that I may fulfill mother's wishes."

Uruha was emotionally scarred by her lack of sensitivity but she ignored him with her hand out. A jealous expression formed on his face as he checked though his pants pockets for his wallet mumbling something about,"She loves money more than papa," but to Kagome it wasn't that way at all. She liked her hair, but her mother thought it was too long and might get cause problems for her. Shit! Now she had to think about a haircut that was smart and fashionable, the type her mom spent the entire trip blabbing about. So she said to hell with it! She was keeping her damned hair!

"Papa doesn't have it."

"I noticed, it was not within your back left pocket like it usually is."

Kagome turned her back to him and went over to her bed, she swiftly snatched the Armory Black We Came As Romans crewneck sweater off the bed and pulled it over her head. She liked how the jacket fit loosely on her body in the mirror. She almost forgot her dad was in the room as he stared at her with a deep frown at the sweater through the mirror.

"Papa thinks he left the wallet downstairs. Kagome, that sweater is a bit-"

He tried to say something, but she dashed out of the room with her white High Tops in one hand and XO beanie in the other. She came hopping downstairs with a smile and glanced at little Sai sleeping in his bed as she looped into the hallway to the right of the stairs. She turned to the right again and went straight into the living room, came over to her father's desk and saw the golden box sitting there. The box was an antique handed down in Uruha's family, the dragon at the top of the box served as a handle. She opened the box and took a sapphire credit card out of the white wallet, then she put the wallet back and closed the box. At the front door she plopped down on her butt, slipped the Converse on her feet and laced them up. She slipped the card in her striped satchel and jetted out the front door.

Poor Uruha could only watch from the window as his daughter left the house with the fedora on her head. He narrowed his eyes and took her unfolded panties from out of the box, folded them neatly and placed them into the top drawer of the vanity by color order. He had a weird feeling in his gut, one that he couldn't describe but he knew it had something to do with Kagome.

A tear slid down his cheek, images of a little girl with a pigtail, hugging his legs with a grimly conflicted expression on her face. It was one of his fondest memories of her, watching her as a child staring at a trail of ants on the ground. Just where had the time gone, he wondered as he thought lastly of Akatsuki in his youth, and remembered his friend used to make the same expression when he was thinking or troubled by something. He closed the drawer and folded the empty box close, he sat down on the windowsill with his hand over his eyes, he tried not to utter a sound as the tears fell.

Why did it feel so unfair?

* * *

Kagome slipped on her white framed aviators as she took off to the left of the house and down the street. She walked along a boarded fence pondering how she would change her hair. She walked past a group of baddies who seemed to like the way her bottom switched. It didn't go unnoticed by her either, and though she felt the fighting fury burning in her chest, she caged her inner lion, as she was afraid of getting beat up by thugs, or worse in unfamiliar territory. She didn't want to go to school bruised and bloody on the first day, or end up on the missing poster. She had more important things to do right now.

"This year everything is different! I'll use moving as a chance to," her eyes went wide at the realization that blossomed,"To say farewell to my boring, old model-student lifestyle!"

Kagome found herself in front of a hair-salon before she knew it, a place on the corner of the street called Wei Shampoo Yuu. Interesting play on words, but she didn't have time to dwell on it for long. She walked up to the entrance and reached for the door handle, turning it in hand when someone's hand landed on hers. She turned her head toward the owner of the hand. The slender hand belonged to some weird-looking chick with excessively long, brown, flat, lame hair that hung over her eyes.

Kagome noticed that the girl was wearing a Kaname V-neck shirt and baggy male k-pop jeans with a Vampire Knight pocket watch, she noticed kind of peeked out the side of the chick's left pocket. Kagome almost snorted at this ridiculous creature.

"What is this thing?" Kagome thought as she opened the door and pulled her glasses down her nose looking the girl up and down. The girl looked at her similarly, and even had the nerve to shove her way past, to get through the glass door. "Pardon me," She said flatly. Kagome watched the girl skeptically and allowed her to go in first, however, they equally pondered.

_"Who is this idiot?!"_

Kagome entered the store, the smell of chemicals and shampoo hit her like a wall of bricks. She scrunched her face a little, and nearly missed the stylist's face light up at her presence. She bowed politely toward the man properly.

"Haha, oh no need to act so polite dear, come have a seat!"

The flame haired gentleman with red glasses pointed toward the chair in front of him, smiling at what a proper little thing she was as he took her hat and moved around the chair to sit the beanie on his counter. His orange eyes seemed kind to her as he watched her sit, then he spun her around in his chair toward the mirror and placed an abstract patterned smock on her. He toyed with his lip ring staring into the mirror with a red comb in hand. He glanced down at her through his glasses.

"Woah, it's really long honey! What do you want done to it?"

"I can do this," Kagome said herself nervously. She narrowed her eyes at herself in the mirror with a dark expression, the diva inside her had decided what she wanted.

"Please give me a platinum-blonde perm!"

Outside of the shop it was quiet, the only noise heard was the buzzing from the neon flashing scissors in the window.

* * *

A few hours later the stylist had finished coloring Kagome's hair, He walked around the chair and opened a drawer, from it he held up a mirror and asked her if she liked what she saw. Kagome's jaw dropped as she stared at herself with wide eyes in the mirror. He was about to ask if she was okay when she jumped out of the chair like her ass was on fire, nearly causing the man to have a heart attack.

Kagome zipped over to the main mirror stared at herself. She loved how shiny and glossy her hair looked, like white chocolate with shimmering platinum highlights, and it spiraled down her jacket and the back of her thighs. The Stylist glanced over his shoulder as he sat the hand mirror down on his counter, his eyes met hers. Nervous about her reaction to the new hair style he asked, "D-do you like it? It's very modern, right?"

Kagome tossed her bouncy, silky, and shiny hair around. She stuck her hands in it and made a sexy pose. _  
_

"Damn, I'm smokin hot."

He nodded his head with a puff of air as he cleaned off his glasses to get a better look at his work.

"You know if I didn't know you honey, I'd have mistaken you for a foreigner with that dangerous golden mane. It's Goddess-like, but let's trim it a little so you, you know, don't have any issues." Kagome looked over her shoulder with a laugh. She seated herself and allowed the stylist to cut her hair to a more reasonable length, then he cleaned her off and went over to the register. Kagome met him there, watching with some interest as he chatted her up a bit and started punching in numbers.

"When tomorrow arrives, I'm going to look utterly dazzling compared to everyone else," she grinned as she swiped the card in the slot, "Nothing but action, and the thrills! Oh the thrills that will come my way!"

"I love it!"

Kagome heard from behind her as she waited for her receipt to print. Curiosity got the better of her as she glanced over her shoulder to see the nerd girl from earlier. Her jaw dropped at the chick's hair. Her new black hair had red ombre highlights that shined with the help of the large amount of deadlock in it. The female stylist used some deadlock to get the spiky look the girl wanted. Kagome mentally admired the punk princess look. The girl was just as shocked at the sight of Kagome's rebellious, yet foreign look. The girls felt intimidated and scowled at one another.

_To think that. . .To think that she looked like that before!_

The spiky-haired girl thought stealing a glance at Kagome's super perm. An image of Kagome looking like Saeki Kayako from The Grudge didn't come to mind this time. A lot of people probably thought Kagome was scary at times mostly because of her straight, stringy, black hair. Equally both wondered if the other stood out more than herself.

"Tch! Idiotic wannabe," thought the girls as they went opposite ways, destined to never meet again.

* * *

Kagome arrived home around 7:30 after stopping at the convenience store to pick up five bottles of Calpico White Peach juice, and two pickled plum onigiri. She opened the door with the plastic bag and purse in hand. She was happy that she could finally relax and put together her uniform in a way that matched her hair.

"Tadaima," she called slipping off her shoes at the entrance.

"Oh! Okaeri K-chan!" She heard her father call as she shut the door. She strolled into the kitchen to put the extra juice and onigiri away in the fridge. Her eyes went to the unopened the bottle of juice in her hand, after a moment of internal debate she opened the cap and started to chug it down, heading into the hall. Casually about in her usual lazy way she strolled and found her mother by the entryway to the living room with her back turned to her.

Tora was putting some family knickknacks on a small shelf still dressed in what she started the day with, which was a sunflower apron, off white scoop-neck shirt with black slacks, and violet house-shoes. Her jet black hair was still in a nice tight bun except for a few strands that hung down over glasses. As she heard her daughter approach her, Tora spun around with a smile. Kagome smiled mischievously watching in amusement as her mother's face turned white like she had seen a ghost.

"K-Kagome! What have you done to your beautiful b-black hair," Tora cried as she tossed the box in her hands down and reached out for her daughter. Kagome swiftly dodged her mother's claw-like fingers and tossed the sapphire card like a kunai blade. Tora caught the card out of reflex between her hands.

"It was time for a change, like you suggested. I have you to thank for this kaasan"

". . ."

Tora didn't even get a chance to reply because her good for nothing daughter went swiftly up the stairs pulling her sweater over her head. Tora bent over and took off one of her slippers then she casually walked up the steps with it behind her back. Kagome was in her room hanging her jacket in the walk-in closet next to her bathroom when she heard her mother's footsteps enter her room, she peaked out of the closet with her blond bangs covering her eyes.

"Did you need something?"

"I don't understand," Tora admitted on the verge of tears.

" I didn't know that it would be this difficult to explain how I walked out of the house with black hair, and came back with blonde."

Kagome didn't see the violet shoe hurdling through the air until it was too late, it smacked her face. She slipped on her ass with a loud "thump" and peeled the shoe off her face, which left an angry red mark.

"HEY! Kaasan that hit me in the face!"

"I don't UNDERSTAND, why you have to challenge so much! You're just like your damn father," cried Tora taking off her other shoe.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something smug when the second shoe smacked her in the face. Tora huffed dropping her arm that had just tossed her slipper, she rolled up her sleeves stomping forward with murderous intent written across her face. Kagome huddled in the corner of the room with a hysterical eyes, she swallowed hard and knew the night would be a long one.

"Old man please come get this crazy tiger, she's trying to kill me!"

Downstairs Uruha ignored his daughter's call as he calmly drank his evening tea with a wince. He could hear heavy thumping coming from above. If only she would have said papa, he would have been up there in a heartbeat, however, her icy attitude played a huge role against her. The noise and violence from upstairs was so bad it shook the pictures on the wall. Uruha flicked his wrists as his eyes ran over the print of the newspaper, he hoped the neighbors didn't mind the noise his family was making and if they did, they would have to get use to it.

End.

* * *

"Amai"="Sweet"

"Tora"="Tiger"

**Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~muah!

I'll be updating ASAP.(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ Ja'ne.


	2. A Boy For Breakfast!

†**Peach Punk†**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi! (ゝω´･)b

**Rated**: M, for violence and some offensive language.

Chapter Two.

* * *

†**A Boy For Breakfast**†

"Kagome it's time to get up."

A soft voice rang in her ears as she rolled over in her bed. Her mother sighed as she walked over to the windowsill and flung the curtains open. A thick bright light came crashing over Kagome's sleeping face. She furrowed her brow and rose slowly like a vampire into an upright position. Tora couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's glossy eyes and disheveled hair. Her heart clenched as she remembered Akatsuki's face. He was always standing near the window when she woke up, his wild black hair running over his face, smokey grey eyes reflecting the rising sun. It was a memory that burned her, and made her feel guilty about moving on.

"Good morning my baby fawn."

"Already? I'm so tired! What time is it kaasan?" Kagome asked, feeling groggy as she maneuvered her legs over the edge of the bed and stood with a wobble. Last night after the slipper incident she finally got her Xbox 360 and Xbox One hooked up to her TV. She spent all night playing AC3 until about 3:23 am and ended up crashing hardcore, shit.

Kagome sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face with her hand and pulled her black baggy night-shirt over her black boy shorts. She glanced around her room to the small square brown table, where an open bag of gummy bears and box of Pocky were sitting. Tora smiled at her daughter as she sat on the windowsill and stared out of it. Kagome knew that look, a lecture was coming. Shit! She sighed scratching her head trying to think up a way to get herself out of this one.

"It's 7: 23 and your father already left in tears because you didn't see him off. Kagome we talked about this during break! You can't play Assassin's Creed so late into the night when you've got school in the morning! Surely trying to stop The Templars isn't more important than getting a good nights' rest for your first day of school is it?"

Kagome didn't reply as she turned her back to her mother and pressed her fist to her chest with her eyes closed. Her heart was burning at the thought of playing as Desmond and playing as Connor, giving the rope-dart and hidden blades to those evil Red Coat bastards!

"You'll never understand how much joy, killing Templars and Red Coats gives me," she whispered bitterly. Slowly her gaze went over her shoulder toward her mother, whom she eyed suspiciously. Tora sat there with the same pleasant smile on her face and her hands folded on her apron covered lap in front of her inconspicuously.

"There's something else isn't there? What are you not tell me Kaasan?"

Tora's blue eyes slowly narrowed into slits as she rose a brow.

"Oh? Nothing really though, I might have asked our new neighbor's son to go with you to school today so get in the shower!"

Kagome's jaw dropped at those words, almost like her mother had uttered cursed words.

"I'm not even shocked that this is going on now, whatever it is you're planning mom, just stop okay?"

"Oh come on K-chan, I'm not planning anything! Besides, he's a very sweet boy and he's a little shy so don't show your ass okay. Chop, chop! Let's go K-chan he's already downstairs and so is your breakfast! Get naked and get in the water!" Tora chanted clapping her hands together as she bounced up and down.

Kagome just stared at her mother like she was on drugs. The woman continued smiling innocently as she could gesture toward the bathroom, which already had the light on and shower running. Kagome looked from the bathroom to her mom.

"Oh crap." She thought.

"Stop taking acid or whatever the hell you're on, you're giving the creeps Kaasan."

"Oh Kagome you're so funny. NOW HURRY YOUR SMART ASS UP AND DON'T TAKE A THOUSAND YEARS TO GET DRESSED!"

"Okay, okay!"

Kagome threw her head back with a yawn as she sluggishly shuffled toward the bathroom putting her hair up in a bun. She paused in the bathroom turning to her mom with a lopsided grin before shutting the door. Still half asleep she was struggling to get her night-shirt over her head but she eventually got it after a few minutes.

Then she forgot what to do next, luckily she realized she still had her boy shorts on before she got into the shower. She slid the shorts down her thighs and kicked them off her foot into the woven wooden hamper against the wall behind her. Fully naked she stepped behind the black shower curtain and stood under the warm water with her eyes half-open.

In her mind she thought, "Why the heck do I have to go to school with some guy I don't know. That old woman is probably no, definitely up to something sinister." She poured some soap on her scrunchie and scrubbed herself slowly like a zombie.

Tora finished making Kagome's bed and laid out her expertly ironed uniform. A cute black and white Sailor Fuku with short sleeves and a bow that displayed the Hokio High crest in the middle. She also placed a pair of low striped knee tube socks on the bed and shell pink bra with a pair of striped lacy panties. She was positively beaming with excitement and couldn't wait to see her little girl all dressed up like a doll.

She wasn't going to admit this, but she liked her daughter's new hairstyle. It reminded her of Uruha's hair and made them seem even more like a natural family. With a final glance at the uniform shaded by the shadow of the Sakura tree rustling outside, Tora left the room and shut the door behind her with a smile. Today was going to be interesting, she felt it in her bones as she skipped down the stairs.

* * *

Kagome finished washing herself, rinsed off, and grabbed a coral pink towel from the rack nearby as she stepped out of the shower. She flossed, brushed her teeth, and rinsed. She walked out with her towel over her waist. Her slant eyes wandered over to her bed, where her uniform had been laid out for her. She rubbed her chin with a soft expression before she went to work getting dressed. She put on her underwear and stared at herself in the mirror with her skin glowing from the morning light shining through the window nearby.

It was strange to Kagome as realized the amount of herself that she had changed. She enjoyed how much she resembled Uruha now with the new hair color. It made her happy to think that she had inherited such attractive features, as well as other assets from both of her parents. She plopped on her bed and slipped the tube socks on her legs one at a time, and then stood to pull the black skirt up her thighs.

She slid her arms into her uniform shirt, buttoning it from her navel up to her chest she wandered over to the mirror and tied the neckerchief with the red bow. She pulled the black scrunchie from her hair and let the blonde curls tumble down over her shoulders and shook her head. The curls were perfect, not much needed to be done to them but a simple brushing, so she brushed them out lightly and then sat the brush on the counter and turned off the bathroom light.

She looked into the mirror again as she put on a pair of PL Arrow Cuff earrings. The earrings were five golden spearheads placed one after another that curved to fit the lower rims of her ears. They were a gift from Uruha that she hadn't worn yet. She placed a pair of black lace strapped diamond cross bracelets on each wrist.

Kagome decided she was ready after inking it up with some light eyeliner. Urban Decay All Nighter. Her lashes were so full she didn't need to buy mascara, a gracious feature bestowed by her father down to her. With two small pats of light blush she grabbed her satchel off her desk and headed out of her room. She placed a small amount of lip gloss on her lips as she went downstairs.

* * *

Kagome spotted Sai as she looped around the staircase and went down the hall. He was coming toward her but all of a sudden he sat and tilted his head to the side wagging his curly tail. She smiled and winked at the puppy before continuing to the kitchen. As she walked in Kagome didn't notice the person sitting at the dining table across from her mother. Tora stopped chatting and sat her tea-cup down, she just stared at her daughter. There she was, more mature and dressed adorably in her school uniform, going to leave her once again. She welcomed the warm sensation rippling through her as she stood up and walked over to her child. She took Kagome into her arms and hugged her proudly.

"You look so beautiful baby doll," She whispered, her voice trembled like she was on the verge of tears. Kagome pulled back from her mother and dabbed the woman's eyes with her handkerchief. She smiled and kissed her mother's forehead as she hugged her.

"No need for tears Kaasan. It's just high school."

Mrs. Amai nodded with a sniffle, she suddenly remembered they had a guest and blushed as she collected herself. She turned toward the guest who had stood from the table.

"Ah, K-chan this is our neighbor Inagaki Uta," Beamed Mrs. Amai as she gestured Kagome toward him. Kagome stepped forward to him, without looking at him directly she bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inagaki-kun."

Upon raising her head her eyes widened, and she stumbled back like somebody had punched her in the left tit. Uta's eyes were the first thing that struck her. Thin, almond-shaped, dark, almost fully black. Such pale skin but creamy in contrast to his black licorice laced eyelids. His eyebrows were tiny thin black rhombus shaped flicks above his smokey creases and on the left side he had triple black stud piercings.

Uta was quite tall, which made Kagome blush. Under his nose and above his top lip a small silver Medusa stud rested in his philtrum. Below his bottom lip, placed in the middle were three black studs, the middle being the largest. His hair was black with hot pink tips and placed in a slight undercut man bun. His ears were decorated with matching Triple Helix piercings and half an inch, stainless steel black cross tunnel plugs. He wore an studded band on his right wrist.

She could not see much of anything else on his body because he wore his high-neck Gakuran buttoned up all the way, but on his wrists were colorful sugar skull tattoos with rose vines that coiled up his hands and into the sleeves. His black nails were a shorter than her own but still long and she spotted the small Creed symbol tattooed on his right ring finger. That was an instant 90 point plus bonus for her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Amai-chan."

Uta properly returned the bow without meeting her gaze as well. His eyes were cast down to his feet until he brought his them up to meet the beautifully haunting ice grey eyes of Mrs. Amai's daughter. Uta felt like someone had rocket punched him in the chest as he stared at her. Her vanilla hair and soft cream skin fit the light makeup she wore.

Her soft blossom colored lips, angelic features, and mysteriously relaxing aura attracted him instantly. He noticed that she was more physically well endowed than her mother, which was always a good thing but the more he stared at her, the more he found himself liking what he saw. It was rare for him to be attracted to anyone yet, this girl interested him. Her look and style on its own was unique and something to be admired like his own.

Kagome seated herself next to him with a smile, which he returned and sat also. Tora observed them as she thumped down on her chair and sipped her tea. She watched as her daughter ate her breakfast and Uta-chan finished his tea, though she knew they were secretly starting at each other as they were both sharing a light blush. Tora sat there for about twenty minutes allowing them to sit in their silence as she restrained the large grin tearing at her cheeks. Good yes, good. Everything was going just as she wanted.

She glanced down at her swatch and coughed into her hand to snap the two kids out of the eye-kissing session they were having. She had Kagome's lunch ready as she handed her the cutely wrapped bento box with a bottle of chilled Calpico Peach juice and then she turned to Uta and handed him a juice with bag of snacks, to which he accepted with a bow and thanked her.

"No problem hmm! Look at the time you two kids better be off!" Tora cheered as she rushed them through the hall. Kagome and Uta quickly put on their shoes and left after Tora gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. She waved goodbye and shut the door closed. Of course she pressed herself up against the door and spied from the peephole as they walked out of the gate and down the sidewalk together.

Tora held up her phone and whispered into it excitedly.

"This is Mama Tiger to Mama Viper! Operation One is in action, they're walking together as we speak."

End.

* * *

"Sailor fuku"="Uniform for girls"

"Gakuran"="Uniform for boys"

_Assassin's Creed is love, Assassin's Creed is Life._

**Thanks for reading the second chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

(づ￣ ³￣)づ~muah!

I'll be updating ASAP.(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ Ja'ne.


End file.
